Teacher's Love
by YenQTxx
Summary: When Gabriella moves to Alburquerque her life will change forever. She falls in love. But, what if Troy has a big secret. And what happens if their past gets in the way of their relationship? Will they stay together?
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella's POV

I wake up to the sound of my alarm going off and suddenly became nervous. Today was the day that my life will change forever. My name is Gabriella Montez, I'm 26 years old, and today is my first day as a preschool Special Ed. Teacher.

I walk to the bathroom and take a shower. I get out in my bathrobe and go to my vanity and put on light make up. Next, I look in my closet for clothes. I choose a baby blue top, black skinny denim, and then I put on my black pumps. I walk downstairs to my kitchen and make myself some breakfast. As soon as I finish I grabbed my purse, my car keys and head out to East Elementary School. It was early but I wanted to familiarize with the school before class start.

No One's POV

After 15 minutes of driving Gabriella gets to the school. She parks her car in the parking lot which was beside the school, walks to the school, and heads to the principal office. She knocks on the door, after a faint 'come in' she enters.

"Welcome to East Elementary School, Ms. Montez, you're early" says the principal David Matsui.

"Thank you, Mr. Matsui, I came in here to get the things I need to get things ready before school starts".

"Oh, yes, of course Ms. Montez. In this box is everything you need and in this folder is your school e-mail account and attendance/grades account".

"Thank you so much Mr. Matsui, I'll go to my classroom now"

"Alright Ms. Montez, see you later"

"See you later" and with that Gabriella got out of the office carrying the small box and heads to her classroom.

Gabriella stood in front of her classroom, let out a deep sigh and opened the door. The classroom was decorated with kid's artwork and letters and number. She walked her now desk and put the box on top of the desk and start looking through the box and put all the folders in the cabinets of the desk. Then, she turned on the computer. She logged on to her e-mail account and to her attendance/grades account. She checked her email, there was only one welcome letter from the principal. She then open the attendance/grades account. Just as she was about to look through her class names someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" says Gabriella.

"Hi, you must be the new teacher Gabriella Montez, right"

"Yeah, that'd be me, and you are?" said Gabriella as she looks up at him, totally mesmerize by his features, she's never seen eyes so blue and vibrant.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Troy Bolton. I teach right next door, and welcome to East Elementary School" said Troy shaking her hand, totally wowed by her, he's never seen a girl as beautiful as her.

"Nice to meet you, Troy"

"Yeah, you too Brie, may I call you Brie"

"Well that's a new one, everybody else always calls me Gabs, Gabi, or Ella, but yeah that'd be fine Troy".

"That's because I'm special" says Troy smiling.

"Of course you are" she says sarcastically," So, do you also teach Special Ed."

"Yeah, that's why I teach next door to you in the Special Education Hall" says Troy teasingly.

"Are you making fun of me Troy Bolton" she says getting closer to him.

"What if I am Gabriella Montez" teased Troy while getting closer to her.

"Um, um" someone at the door clears their throat. Troy and Gabriella jump apart.

"If you two are done flirting, we need to go get the kids" teased the person at the door.

"Oh, shut up Taylor and yeah we're coming" says Troy, "By the way Brie, this is Taylor Mckessie, she teaches science for third grade. Taylor this is Gabriella Montez."

"Nice to meet you Taylor"

"Nice to meet you too Gabi and please call me Tay. Chat with you later though. We have to go get the kids." Taylor walks out.

"Shall we go" says Troy.

"Yeah, lead the way" says Gabriella as they walk out.

"Is it because you don't know where we pick up the kids" tease Troy.

Oh,Shut up" says Gabriella as they both walk away laughing.

Please review, tell me what you think of it and if I should keep writing it!

- love Yennifer


	2. Chapter 2

It was lunch time now and Troy asked me to go to lunch with him. We decided to go to a little diner near the school that 'has the best food in town' or so he says. After a short walk we finally got there. We enter the diner and Troy decides that we should sit near the window, why, no freaking clue. A blond, and rather peppy, waitress comes to our table.

"Welcome to the Standard Diner (A/N real, not made up), my name is Brittany and I will be you waitress today". She puts the menu on the table. "Do you guys want anything to drink?"

"I'll have a Coke, please" says Troy while looking at his menu.

"I'll have a Diet Coke, please" I say as I pick up my menu.

"Coming right up" says Brittany as she leaves.

I look up at Troy and can't help but stare at him while he looks through the menu, which by the way, he knows by heart, he told me that when we were walking to the diner. He looks up and sees me staring at him, I become totally embarrassed by what just happened, but he just simply smile and keeps looking at his menu.

"Seen anything good so far" he asks wiggling his eyebrows.

"Now that you mentioned it yes, yes I did" I say smiling at him.

"Oh really, and may I ask what is it that you find so good" he asks looking deep into my eyes, smiling like only he could.

"Well..." I start as I lick my lips. "The..."

"Here are your drinks" says Brittany as she puts the drinks on the table." Are you guys ready to order?" she asks smiling.

"I'll have the Manhattan Seafood Chowder" says Troy handing her the menu.

"And I'll have the Standard Mac & Cheese with smoked salmon and New Mexico green chili" I say also handing her the menu.

"Will that be all" she asks us.

"That'll do for now" says Troy.

"Okay then your order will be ready in 15 minute "she says as she leaves.

"So, what do want to do while the order gets here" ask Troy.

"Let's play 20 questions" I tell him smiling.

"Alright you start" says Troy also smiling.

"Why did you pick this place for us to eat?"

"Because my friends and I have been coming here since we were young, it's sort of our chill spot and my friend's brother is the owner so I get a discount" he says laughing.

"Oh, I see" I says laughing" that's cool though that you and your friends have been coming here for so long"

"Yeah" says Troy smiling."Why did you move here though, I mean out of everywhere, why little old Albuquerque?" he asks me.

"Well because I grew up here, just on the west side. Also, I barely saw my mom when I lived in Boston, so I decided to move back"

"You lived here before. How come I never saw you?"Troy asks me, curiosity written all over his face.

"I was home-schooled and I rarely went out of the house, especially to the East Side. But you must have known my brother though Andre Montez, people used to call him Andy. He was captain of West High basketball team.

"Wait Andy Montez was your brother."Troy says shocked, people tend to get like that whenever I say that.

"Yep" I tell him smiling.

"But he was a trouble maker and a bully and you're anything but. "He says still shocked.

"Yeah I know, but that was his way of dealing with his problems. Not anymore though you'd be surprised at how much he changed." I tell him thinking about my brother's change.

"Wow that guy used to hate me so much. I don't know what I ever did to him. I think we got in like two fights in high school." he says thinking back to when he was younger."But how come I never saw you at his games."

"He didn't want any boy near me, so because of him I didn't get a boyfriend 'til 11Th grade because he had the guys threaten" I say thinking back at how overprotective my brother was and still is. Troy starts laughing hysterically.

"He did that, god I feel bad for you." he says still laughing.

"That's not funny he still is like that. How am I ever going to get marry if my brother scares away every man that even thinks about coming my way?" I tell him seriously.

"I think your exaggerating, I mean you're 26 years old." he says.

"Then you go and explain that to my 28 years old brother who acts worse than my father would have." I tell him.

"Wait he still lives here" he asks me.

"Well, he just moved, him and his wife my niece live in my mom's house since she barely uses it cuz' she's always working."I tell him.

"Wow he got married and has a daughter. That's way more then what I've done since we graduated "he says totally flabbergasted.

"Yeah he got married five years ago. His wife is so nice, and her name is Cinthia and his daughter is three years old and her name is Cindy and she is adorable and a little mischievous just like her father." I tell him laughing." Here is their family picture" I take out my wallet from my bag and showed him the picture.

"Did you guys lived together "Troy asks me when he sees that I was in the picture with them.

"Yeah, I used to babysit their daughter because I only had to go to college on Mondays and Fridays when I was doing my masters degree and I didn't have to live alone. But, now I do and it sucks." I tell him and he just laughs.

"Here's you guys food, enjoy it" she says before leaving.

"Wow those 15 minutes went by flying "says Troy.

"Yeah they did, and we only got to two questions" I tell him.

"Well we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other better, don't you think" he says smiling.

"Yeah we will, won't we" I tell him smiling also.

"In the mean time why don't we enjoy our food cuz I for one am hungry." he says laughing.

"Yeah let's cuz' this smells delicious" I tell him licking my lips. We chat between bites and have a good time before we had to leave back to the school since lunch was almost over.

**Sorry it took me so long to write but I was on vacay when I wrote the first chapter and I just got home a few days ago and had to shopping and start getting things ready because school's about to start and had to go to the cheer-leading tryouts, which BTW I made the team. Thank you to all of my readers for their reviews. I loved that you guys liked my story. This is a short chapter. It was going to be longer but I felt bad that I made you guys wait so much so I left it short. I promise to write more often. Also a special thanks to LiveInLove. Her comment really helped make this chapter possible and the ones to come! BTW guys please review and tell me what you think.**

**Love Jen [=**


	3. Chapter 3

I park my car in my garage and head inside the house. I check the phone and listen to see if there were any voice mail. There was only one from my brother inviting me to dinner over at his house. I check the time, it was only 4:30, so I still have two hours to spare. I go upstairs, turn my alarm on for 5 o' clock and lay on the bed and the tiredness take over me. '. It was all it took for me to wake up. I take everything off, grab one of my bathrobes and head to the bathroom. Right now I'm feeling like crap, it was a long day at school, so I decide to take a relaxing bath. I light up the scented candles, fill the tub and added my strawberry bubble soap. Nothing's more relaxing than warm bath.

I put on a strapless floral print cocktail dress. It is yellow, gray, and black with a 2 in. belt right under my breast. I put on my black high heels and double check my make up and my hair. My make up was light and my hair was down in flirty waves. I grab my black clutch and head out the door to my brother's house.

I ring the doorbell. Cinthia opens the door. She is like 2 to 3 inches taller than me. She is long auburn hair and green-blueish eyes.

"Hi Gabi. It's so good to see you again. I haven't seen you in like a week." She says as she kisses my cheek and hugs me.

"It's good to see you too. And yeah i was so busy getting getting ready to teach the kids. They are absolutely fabulous. It's such a joy teaching them."

"I'm glad you like your job and come in, don't wanna leave you hanging the whole day on the door"she says laughing.

"yeah, thanks" I say as I walk in the house.

"So, how you getting along with the teachers, are they nice, boring, old." she says. She has such a way with words.

"I haven't met all of them just yet. But, I met a few and they were surprisingly young, not as young as me but in their late 20's you know and early 30's. They treated me so nice and friendly, but Troy warned me that there were a few who were grumpy."

"Oh, and may I ask who is this Troy we're talking about" says someone else.

"Oh, well Hi Andy,"I tell him. He is a head taller than me, built, brown eyes, and black hair. He was wearing a gray Abercrombie shirt. "_ nisiquiera saluda manito_." I tell him in Spanish. (At least say hi.)

"Ay dios, como se me pudo olvidar algo tan grande como eso. Me podra usted perdonar hermana tan linda." he says dramatically bending on his knees._(Oh, god, how could I forget something as big as that. Could you ever forgive me beautiful sister)._

"Well, when you put it that way, of course I can" I tell him laughing.

"No, but for real who's this Troy we're talking about" he says curiously.

"Where is Cyndy guys, I haven't seen my favorite niece" I tell them.

"First, she's the only one you got, second she's in the playroom, and third stop evading the question." says Andy.

"look Andy, I'll tell you guys later, right now I want to go see my niece so we can have dinner"

"Alright, alright. No need to yell at me. If you don't want me to know you could just say so."

"Ugh, whatever Andy, I'm going to see my niece." I tell him while going to the playroom and they went back to the kitchen to finish dinner and set the table.

"Well, hello Cindy. Como esta mi sobrina mas linda." I tell has green eyes, a bit tall for her age with shoulder length brown hair with cute bangs.(_How's my favorite niece doing_)

"Yo toy bien tia. Como tu ta." she tell me in Spanish. Andy is teaching her because he wants her to be bilingual like both of us. (_I'm good aunt. How are you)_"Yo estoy muy bien' I tell her kissing her forehead and picking her up." Now come on, they're almost serving supper." I carry her to the dining room.

"Is the food ready yet, we're dying here" I tell them smiling at them.

"Yeah, we were about to call you guys." says Cinthia putting the food on the table." Alright guys wash you hands so we can start eating."

"So Gabi, how was your first day of school" says Andy while watching TV in the family room.

"It was good. The kids are adorable and the staff is really nice. At least the ones I've met."

"Oh, nice. I'm glad you like it, but may I ask why your teaching at East Elementary instead of West Elementary?"

"I was the closest to home I could find."

"Oh, and who was the Troy guy you and Cinthia were talking about" he says looking at me and Cinthia.

"Yeah, I was going to ask you the same question"says Cinthia.

"He's a teacher at school. he also teaches Special Ed. you know him Andy. It's Troy Bolton"

"Wait,_ The_ Troy Bolton is a Special Ed. teacher. You've got to be kidding me, I thought he would've made it to the NBA. I mean the guy was great at basketball. Is he nice to you though because we weren't very fond of each other back in High School"

"Yeah, he told me you guys got in two fight in High School"

"Yeah, I always had it in for him"

"Why?"

"He was my worst rival. It angered me whenever we lost to East High, so I fought him"

"Wow, well he has nothing against you anymore. He was really nice to me. He was so surprised when I told him you were married and had a daughter"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he said you've done more than he has since you guys graduated"

"Wow, hard to believe Bolton hasn't gotten married 'cuz he had such a way with women back then. How does he look like now. Is he bald?"He says laughing at the last one.

"No" I say defensive "He has shaggy dark brown hair. His bangs get in his eyes all the time though. He's a head taller than me, like about you height or a bit taller Andy and he's built, you can see it through his shirt. He has strong arms, like wow." I tell them picturing Troy in my head.

"Were you checking Bolton out while you were suppose to be teaching." says Andy giving me a stern look.

"Andy don't start we're just friends" who happen to be flirting I say in my head "You don't have to start you overprotective bullshit with me."

"Well sorry I don't want my little sister to be heartbroken"

"Andy can't stop me from dating just because you don't want to see me heart broken, haven't we gone over this before" I tell him already getting heated.

"Look, you don't have to get like that, I just want to protect you..."

"..but I do. Look it's getting late and I have to work tomorrow, see you guys later. Tell Cindy I said bye" I say grabbing my clutch and kissing them both on the cheek before heading out the door.

Just I drive off my Andy's drive-way, my phone starts ringing. I turn on the Blue-tooth and put it on.

"Hello?" I say not recognizing the phone number.

"hey, Brie. It's me Troy, you weren't sleeping were you?"

"No, I'm just driving to my apartment right now and It's nine how could I be sleeping." I tell him.

"Oh, really. Where were you." you could say he was curious by the sound of his voice.

"I was having dinner at Andy's house."

"Oh, cool. How's he doing?"

"He's good. Surprised that you weren't playing in the NBA." I tell hi laughing.

"I'm seriously not surprised to hear that." He says laughing.

"Yeah..., so why you called me" I asked him curiously.

"I was bored. Wanted to see what you were doing, I don't know." he says with a laugh at the end.

"Oh,... where are you?"

"The park. I had nothing to do so I came to walk around for a bit"

"Mind if I join you" I ask him.

"No, not at all, but I don't want to make you drive back"

"Oh, don't worry I'm live near the park. I'm going to drive home, park the car then I'll walk back."

"Alright, I'll wait for you by kids playground"

"Alright see you then" I say hanging up and smiling.

"Hey there stranger" I say approaching him.

"Hey. You got here fast." He says. He had a black T-shirt and blue jeans and white vans.

" I told you I lived near the park and when we hung up I was near my house."

"Oh,"

"Yeah. You know for a Monday there's quite a few people on the park."

"More like teenager trying to get away from home." He says laughing." You look nice by the way. I like your dress." I remember I still had my dress on.

"why, thank you. I bought it not so long ago. Oh, and you don't look so bad yourself."

"Thanks" he says as we link arms and start walking.

"Don't those high heels bother you."

"No. I'm use to them by now."

"So, what do you think of you first day at East Elem."

"It was good. Better than I thought actually."

He laughs"So you ready for yet another day teaching."

"Yes, those kids are adorable and it's good to help them learn, you know. It brings me such a joy." I tell him truthfully.

"Why did you become a Special Ed. teacher." He says as we sit down in one of the benches in the middle of the park next to fountain.

"I don't know. Ever since I was a younger I always liked children, teaching and playing with them. It made me feel bad that people always made fun of these kids so I decided that I wanted to teach them because I knew I could help them. So that's it." I tell him." Why did you?"

"Well, I had this one friend a back in High School his name was Tom and he had down syndrome and it angered me that the other kids looked down at him like he was some type of alien so I decided that I wanted to help kids like him." He told me looking deep in me eyes.

"You know you have the bluest eyes I've ever seen." I say looking into his eyes. I felt like I could swim forever in his eyes. They were as blue and crystal as the sea.

"Thanks" he says still looking down at me."I like you eyes better though. They so brown and they have this spark in them that I've never seen before."

We keep looking into each others eyes and slowly we start leaning in. Our lips getting closer with each move made. I close my eyes as our lips came into contact. I felt like fireworks were exploding in my stomach. He grabs the back of my head and the small of my back as I hold him at the hips, each of us trying to get closer to each other. Right now I felt like nothing could go wrong.

**OMG you guys sorry this time it took me longer, but school is tough right now that I barely have any time to write. I wish you guys comment more me what you guys want to see on the next one because I'm writing this as I go along,so yeah. Thanks to those who commented and added my story to their fave you have no idea how good that make me feel. hank you all so much and until the next one.**

**Love Jen [=  
**


End file.
